Peacock Elementary Middle High School
by QueenSkaterGal
Summary: Ummm... I have nothing clever to say here. Just read the story.
1. Rosemary And Jean

**Peacock EMHS **

**(Elementary-Middle-High-School)**

**By: Christina Amaral**

**Rosemary and Jean:**

"Ha! You can't catch me!" Lynn yelled at Rose. Rose was the older sister. She was always taking care of everything. Nobody ever gave her a break. She was the heir to a royal throne and yet she never got a break. Rose was always the one who had to save the day. At least that was what it was like in the summer. During the school year Rose and her family went to California to live in their mansion and live a normal life. There Rose was left to her own devices. There she was happy.

She had a best friend named Jean, who had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Rose liked being with Jean Fowl because she would always listen. At her California school nobody gave her a second glance. Or well, nobody would if she hadn't been the prettiest girl in school. With her pretty, smiling face. Her tanned skin, brown hair and brown eyes. Even Jean didn't know that she was a princess. She did do pretty weird things on holidays and nobody saw her or talked to her in summer, but Jean thought that was perfectly normal. Rose had always been like that.

Rose decided that she wanted to go to boarding school the summer before 7th grade. Jean's parents were sending her and if Rose didn't go with her she would be stuck with Bella Divaila. Bella was the most popular girl at George Washington Elementary School. The two girls despised Bella.

Rose went to California early on a private jet alone with the crew. Well her bodyguards came too. Rose went to the mansion and was supervised by only her bodyguards and her valet. (He was her everything servant but not really her "valet".) Her valet was a handsome man about 25. He had a few tricks up his sleeve for assassins and murderers. The valet's name was Stephen. One of her bodyguards was a girl about her age, except she could knock someone out without touching them. She had brown hair, and green eyes. Her name was Elizabeth and she was Stephen's daughter. The other bodyguard was a man named Butch and, as the name suggests, he was no handsome prince that you would love to see coming towards you in the streets. Rose had one or two other friends at GW ES. (If she had stayed in California for 7th grade she would go to middle school.)

**Arriving:**

It was almost the end of summer and Rose and Jean would be leaving soon. They would have to leave Wendy, one of their good friends. The day before going to boarding school, they were up in Rose's bedroom. Rose's bedroom was a beautiful sky blue. It had her bed, a computer, her recording studio, and a tiny room for her dog Ellen. Rose and Jean were packing Rose's stuff in her two large suitcases and a duffel bag. Jean packed her stuff in a duffel bag and a suitcase. They had gotten a picture album of kids that were going to the school and a few boys were okay looking, the pictures said their names were Brad Frost and Keith Carret. They finished packing and started to talk.

"Don't you think this will be great?" Rose said

"Not really, we won't know anybody." Jean replied, she was not the optimistic one.

"Whatever, you'll see!" Rose said signaling the end of the conversation.

The next day they left unaccompanied from the L.A. airport. It was a five-hour flight; they instant messaged each other and other kids on the plane. Finally they arrived at the Dulles Airport in D.C. it took a while to get out of the airport. They took a cab well actually two, to carry all the stuff. They finally got to the school which was called Peacock EMHS™.They shared a dorm room. The room was so cool. They had bunk beds, a kitchen and a bathroom, with two of everything. The room was a pretty green. By the time they had gotten unpacked, it was dinnertime. The fridge was stocked with everything that you could think of to drink and snack on; the only problem was there was no mealtime food. It was time to go shopping, they shopped and shopped and then they collapsed on the sofa. Then Rose cooked and Jean made the salad. Then they picked beds and then got ready to go to bed. They were in their pajamas when someone knocked on the dorm door. Their neighbors were boys! The boy's names were Tom Hoppus and Mark Delonge and they were very nice but they acted like twin brothers. They were horribly silly and talked too much. Rose and Jean were soon good friends with Tom and Mark. They knew that Brad Frost and Keith Carret lived in the dorm across the hall. They went to their rooms after talking for a half hour.

**Pranks and Classes(Brad and Keith):**

The next morning they were awoken by a ringing noise. It was just the alarm…

But they had not set an alarm! The immediate answer was Mark and Tom. What? The boys were so nice; they would not have done it. Rose jumped out of bed and opened the door.

The day Brad Frost got to his new boarding school was a Sunday. He came with his best friend Keith Carret. Keith was obsessed with girls and singing, mostly girls. The first thing Keith saw was the two girls across the hall. Their names were Rose Barker and Jean Fowl. Keith thought they were beautiful. Brad did not tell Keith but he thought Rose was somewhat cute. Keith of course thought that Jean was cuter. The next morning Keith woke Brad at 6:30 am. Brad was not very happy and almost kicked Keith. Keith wanted to play a prank on the girls. He wanted to take his bullhorn and sound it right outside the girl's door. Therefore, they went over…

Rose pulled open the door, and saw two boys. She grabbed their bullhorn, and then invited the boys in side. The boys followed her inside her dorm. The first thing she did was toss the bullhorn in the trashcan.

"Hello! And you are?''

"Brad Frost. And you are Rose Barker? Right."

"Keith Carret- Rose, my dear."

"Uh I think we all know my name now. And I suppose it was amusing to wake two girls up, Keith."

"It was Brad's Idea!"

"It won't do you any good to lie."

Jean entered the room.

"Jean, Look who I found. Brad Frost and…"

"Keith Carret, I heard. Nice of them to drop by, Right Rosie."

"Right Jeanie!"

"Can Brad and I go now?"

"No, I think you will make us breakfast."

"Thanks a lot Keithie"

"Same to you Bradie"

Rose handed Brad an apron.

A half hour later, a knock came on the door. Brad and Keith had already left. Who could it be? Jean looked through the peephole.

"It's Bella!"

"So let her in."

"Ok!"

Jean opened the door and a brown-haired, blue-eyed, diva walked in.

"Hi Girls! You look like so totally cute today!"

"Hi Bella!"

"Have you met those two like totally absolutely gorgeous guys Tom Hoppus and Mark Delonge?"

"Umm…Yeah."

"I am so sorry you were not part of my group at GW ES."

"You mean your HSB peeps."

"Jean!"

"What are you guys like talking about? It's like totally not about me is it?"

"Of course not."

"Good! Have you looked at your classes yet?"

"Not yet."

"But we will when you leave."

"Ok I am going to leave soon! I just wanted to give you guys my number. It's (304) 442 9853."

The schedules had Jean and Rose in every single class together but also with the pranksters, Brad and Keith. The Schedules looked a bit like this,

**Class**

**Students **

10:00 History

Brad Frost Keith Carret Amy Crock, Alison Erie, Danielle Abbledwarf Rose Barker Jean Fowl, Zac Finderly, Elizabeth Wolf

11:00 Biology

Brad Frost Keith Carret Tom Hoppus Mark Delonge Rose Barker Jean Fowl Marshall Purcell Maria Smith May Kennedy, Elizabeth Wolf, Chuck Chase

12:45 English

Brad Frost Keith Carret, Bella Divaila, Ann Dorf Rose Barker Jean Fowl Amy Crock Alison Erie Lucas Gray, Elizabeth Wolf

This was added on the bottom

Lunch

12:00-12:45

Their fist class, history started in three hours. Therefore, Rose suggested they go to the lounge. Once there they looked on the bulletin board. There was a dance on Friday. Whom would they go with? Rose fell back into the beanbag chair she was sitting on with a sigh.

**Would you… Dance?:**

"What am I going to do Keith?"

"Brace yourself and ask her."

"Who are you going to ask?"

"I already told you."

"I forget, what did you say?"

"I'll give you a hint. The person you're asking is her best friend."

"Jean then."

"Si Senhor!"

"I can't believe I am asking anybody to the dance! Especially Rose!"

"Go ask her already!"

"Oh Ok."

Brad ruffled his hair and ran out the door…

Jean was out getting a manicure. Rose was silently fretting about the dance while messaging Wendy, who was back at home. She was telling Wendy about the dance when she heard a small knock on the door. She told Wendy she would BRB (Be Right Back) and she ran to the door. She opened it and it was Brad. He tried to talk but all that came out was,

"Willyougotothedancewithme?"

"I'm Sorry?"

"I said 'Will you go to the dance with me?'"

"Why Brad!"

Then she fainted.

In the Emergency room Jean was sitting in a corner biting her nails and looking very white. Brad was looking at Rose from his chair in front of the bed. Keith was sitting next to Jean trying to comfort her, but failing miserably. Moreover, Rose was of course in a bed, in the emergency room, as she had fainted. They were there for about an hour when Rose gained a bit of consciousness, she said

"Yes!"

And fell back again.

Meanwhile back at school, History had begun.

"I am Mrs. Humphrey. I am sorry to say but four of your classmates are excused from class as one has fainted."

"How terrible!" Alison Erie cried

"How Awful!" Amy Crock exclaimed

"How Stupid." Zac Finderly scoffed

"Zac! Detention now!"

"Fine!" Zac said

That is the class! Zac is somewhat cute, but not very respectful. Alison is nice but also a bit bossy. Amy is nice but when she gets mad watch out. On to Biology.

The four were still absent. We know most of the class but I will introduce the rest. Marshall Purcell was a total jock who has a crush on Bella. Maria Smith is an overly nice girl who was often taken advantage of. May Kennedy is a perfectionist and a very annoying person. Rose and the crew were back. The first thing Keith did was ask Jean to the dance. She of course said yes, so the arrangements worked, the only problem was random boys kept asking Rose and Jean. Chuck from one of their classes once came up to Rose.

"Hi Rose!"

"Um... Hi Chuck."

"I was I was I was I was just wondering if you…wanted to go to the dance with me."

"I'm sorry I am going with Brad!"

"Okay."

"Sorry!"

"I didn't want to go anyway..."

They had missed everything except Free Time. Free Time was pretty much recess but it was called Free Time. Older kids spent Free Time or FT with their Boyfriends/Girlfriends. Keith and Brad ran of to prank people, Big Surprise! Rose and Jean fell in to surprisingly soft chairs on the school's 7th grade porch. They started to complain about the huge amount of homework, when two cute boys passed. One of the boys happened to be Zac. Zac flashed Rose one of his signature smiles and winked. She quickly looked away when he winked and looked at the bulletin board. When he had passed, she sighed and closed her eyes.


	2. Zac and Danielle

-1**Zac and Danielle:**

Zac Finderly did not want to go to boarding school in Mclean, Virginia many miles from his town near Boulder, Colorado. He just wanted to be with his best bud Nicki. Everybody thought you could not be best friends with a girl. Most people thought if you were friends with a girl, (or in Nicki's case boy) you were crazy. Zac did not like girls if they were not Nicki. A few years ago, Zac moved from Great Falls, Maryland to Springfield, Colorado. The only person Zac would know was his **Evil** cousin Danielle. Danielle wanted to take over the world, she was only eleven, and in 7th grade, she had skipped kindergarten. Zac had never had a crush before. He did not think he ever would.

The fifth graders were lining up and Rose and Jean were behind a bunch of boys who were shouting and jumping all over the place. They were right behind Zac and his friends. They were talking about how immature boys could be when the boys turned around to speak.

"Oh my Gosh, I just broke a nail!" Said The Duck (The Duck was a kid named Andrew Lawson)

"Like really! Let's go shopping." Said Chuck

"Ha ha! But, Girls don't do that!" Jean said

"Hut! Let's go play some football men!" Jean continued

"Boys don't think at all! They don't even want to be friendly to girls!" Rose added

Zac had stayed out of the conversation but he snapped at the last comment.

"For Your Information! I have a girl friend, Genius!" Zac snapped

"Oh Zacky! You have a girlfriend named Genius?" asked a girl behind them

"Oh shut up Elle!"

"You are a very mean Zacky!"

"My name is Zac, not Zacky Wacky Shalacky Smacky!"

"Ok Zacky Wacky Shalacky Smacky!"

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Zac lunged, Danielle ran for her life. Zac caught her, made her say that Zac was Zac, and would always be Zac for as long as he lived.

After that Rose and Jean were friends with Danielle and could call Danielle by the name, she had nicknamed herself, Ella. When they were inside and free from school, they went to the dress store in the mall that was across the street. Rose picked a beautiful light blue flowing gown made of taffeta .Jean had a shocking pink gown made of silk. There were going to be two boys who would need someone to bend down and pick their jaws of the floor for them.

At six, they went to dinner with Brad and Keith. They went to Miyagi the Japanese restaurant in downtown McLean. They all had Teriyaki chicken, and loved it. Bella was there with Marshall from biology. Bella had her usual expression; the I-am-the-best expression. Marshall was just gazing at Bella nodding every few seconds as Bella found things to criticize. After a fun night, they all retired for the night, or not. Bella called at midnight to ask how to get rid of Marshall. Apparently they were on her doorstep and he just refused to budge it was as if he was glued to the spot. After many yawns and goodnights, all was silent.

**The Ultimate Prank:**

Tuesday was here though the schools inhabitants were still sleeping, well most inhabitants were sleeping. Rose got up at 6 am, and by the time, Jean woke up at 7 am she had had breakfast and done some housekeeping. Rose was sitting on the couch with her feet also on the couch. She was text-messaging Ella. Ella was plotting to prank someone, that someone was Zac. Ella had the keys to his dorm. (Her mom had given it to her to use in "Emergencies") So she was going to go to his room and grab his picture of Nicki his Best Friend, enlarge it and put it in his locker ( Ella also had his locker combination) and make it say "My Girlfriend". Ella signed off.

The door to Zac's dorm slowly creaked open. Ella snatched Zac's picture of Nicki. Then she looked at his bed, he was not in his bed. Ella silently shrieked as she sprinted out the door. Did he see her? She was out of breath by the time she reached her door, she dashed in.

Zac had just woken up, and washed his face when he heard a thud and a creak, he came out of the bathroom as soon as he could. His picture of Nicole his BF was gone. He logged on to his IM and started to talk to Brad who was talking to Rosemary, who Zac did not know. He told Brad to come with Rose his friend so he could use her detective kit. They came right over.

"Umm Hi Zac." Rose said nervously

"Hi Miss Barker." Zac was just as uncomfortable as Rose was, maybe more.

"Hi Zac! What's the problem?" Brad asked

"Well this sounds silly but…my picture of Nicki is gone!" Zac said sounding troubled

"Who's Nicki?" Brad was confused

"His best friend." Rose answered

"How do you know?" Zac was very confused

"Danielle."

"Arghhhh! That girl is going to get it."

"Easy now don't explode!"

"I suppose she told you a lot more than just who my friends are."

"Obviously! Zacster or would you prefer Zachary Andrew Brian Finderly?"

"I am going to…"

"To what Zacky Wacky Shalacky Smacky?

"Danielle?"

"Me, from my security camera."

Suddenly Danielle was on the T.V. screen.

"Security in my room?"

"Ok Spy camera. There is one in Mark Delonge and Tom Hoppus's room for Bella."

"Bella?"

"Bella the Diva! I thought hearing them talk about **other** girls would be fun for Bella, or for me. I found out that one of them likes me. Not that it matters."

"What do you want you little Devil?"

"You, to throw a sleepover."

"What?

"So I can videotape it and watch it at my sleepover."

"Why would you even want to do that?"

"It Doesn't Matter! You have to play Truth or Dare."

"Fine, just go away!"

"Ok!"

Danielle disappeared. Zac still did not know where his picture was. Oh well! Brad and Rose left.

Back in her room, Rose told the whole story to Jean. By the end, she was on the ground laughing. It was already time for classes to start. In history, they almost fell asleep. Yawn! In biology, they talked about dissecting frogs .It was almost as disgusting as actually doing it! The day crawled by, finally, it was lunchtime. Rose sat next to Danielle, and plotted. They plotted their sleepovers. Yes, they plotted two sleepovers. Zac's would have a Hula theme. With palm trees and three hula dancers. The three-hula dancer's names were Ella, Jean and Rose. It was actually Danielle Abbledwarf, Jean Melissa Fowl and Rosemary Barker. Ella's sleepover would have a Soccer theme as Ella, Jean and Rose were on the school soccer team. Brad and Keith were also on the soccer team. However, they were not invited. The sleepovers were on Friday night. As there were no parents, they would probably stay up until four. Ring! School was over for the day.

**The Dance:**

Friday dawned bright and early. Classes were out an hour early because the dance started at 1:30 and ended at 4:30. Ella and her team had to work fast because the sleepovers started at was wearing a plain green dress, and was going to the dance with Tom Hoppus. Brad picked Rose up20 minutes before the dance. Brad was wearing a tuxedo, he looked very weird and Rose half expected him to be wearing soccer cleats. However, Brad was wearing nice shiny dress shoes. As expected, he needed help closing his jaw. They danced to "Let's Dance" by Miley Cyrus. Brad danced with her for an hour before he had to step out of the room to catch his breath.

"My cousin is **evil!"**

"Hi Zac."

"Hi Rosemary."

"Rose no Mary."

"Ok. Hi Rosie Poise!"

"You don't have a date, Do you."

"I do not do dates. The Zacster does not fall in love."

"That would be messy." Brad had returned

"Hey Brad!" Zac said

"We should be leaving Rosie Bud."

"Ok Bradie Bunch"

"I should go too, so Danielle does not trash my room."

"You're probably not going to stop her."

Brad and Rose disappeared into the sea of people; they were surfing into the waves. They got to Rose's room they said goodbye. Rose went into her room and Ella was sitting on her bed. Jean was not there yet, so Rose stepped out of the room to ask what time Zac's party was by texting him .She decided to walk to his dorm. She walked halfway down the hallway when Brad came out of the shadows and he screamed "Boo!" They walked to Zac's room together.

Zac was thinking about Rose, he had a vivid picture of her in his mind. She had long brown hair that was wavy, beautiful chocolate colored eyes and a shiny smile. All the boys had crushes on her. Zac thought crushes was a joke; that it was not real, but Brad really liked her. Brad was too soft and sweet, not tough sounding. On the other hand, he was good at almost every sport, but mostly soccer. Keith was more tough person and not very polite. Keith also had a quirky sense of humor. He some times went a bit too far in his jokes and hurt the feelings of someone. But then again, Brad could get so sweet it almost made you choke. Zac was still lost in dreamland. He was dreaming about a canal boat with him steering the boat and Brad and Rose sitting across from each other with jack-in-the-boxes on either side of them Brad had Jo-Jo (his friend from back home) and Chuck pop out of his jack-in-the-boxes. Rose had Jean and Danielle pop out. He was shaken awake by his cell phone.

Zac was not responding to Rose's text messages. After five text messages she got an answer it was, What U want. She typed, Open your door! Click! The door creaked opened to let them in.

"Hi Brad Rose." Zac said dully

"Hi Zachary!" Rose said business like

"Hi Zac! Guess what!" Brad said happily

"What?" Zac said more happily

"Jo-Jo is coming to PEMHS!" Brad exclaimed

"That's just great!" Brad did not hear the sarcasm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rose said confused

"I didn't think you would care."

"Well then, call me when you do!" Rose snapped.

Rose walked out the door. Brad looked very sad and left too. Five minutes later Rose came and asked when his party was. He said it was at she left.

Rose went to Danielle's room and helped set up. Jean came at 5:00 and Alison arrived five minutes later. The girls got comfortable and watched the live entertainment.


End file.
